You Always Hurt The Ones You Love
by Michelle Drake
Summary: Logan and Max are ready to live happily ever after, but things between them are becoming more difficult, and when Zack shows up again things become even more complicated. Secrets, lies, jealousy, betrayal, and of course- ANGST! *Chapter 3 NOW UP! * M/L
1. C h a p t e r O n e

Author: Michelle D.R.A.K.E gypsychic04@c4.com  
  
Author's Note: Here it is . . . my latest (well not really because it has been sitting on my computer for about seven months!) creation. This is sorta' a sequel to The Love Of Your Life but is more or less in chronological order (so reading The Love Of Your Life isn't mandatory- but read anyway!) . . . I might be bringing back Julie (from TLOYL) for a scene or two- I'm not sure yet, I haven't quite finished it yet (don't throw anything at me . . . I know waiting seven months to finish something is ridiculous, but I don't get paid to write and time to write seems to always get cut in my busy life- anyway . . . Here it is. I have seven or eight chapters written, with more to come, so REVIEW if you want to see them quicklier (is that a word? If it isn't it should be!), and maybe I'll even finish! I also have a sequel (an ACTUAL sequel) written for this (yes- I write the sequel before I finish- isn't that sad?)! This story starts out slow . . . but it will get good . . . it always takes a while to develop all the characters, and such. Also- out of all my stories, this isn't exactly my favorite because- well, I dunno why I don't like it . . . but read anyway, maybe someone else will like it . . . REVIEW if I should continue! Luv you all! Especially those of you who had an overwhelming response to The Love Of Your Life (if you haven't read that yet- please do!)- maybe you'll like this one too- who knows? Okay . . . enough of my babbling . . . on with the story . . .  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Feedback: PLEASE, Please, please review, remember, flames are always good, and honesty is REQUIRED! Please tell me what you think!!!! I know this story could be fixed A LOT, so please review and tell me if you think I should change something. I am open to ANY suggestions! Every ten to fifteen or so reviews I'll post a new chapter . . . so review, review, REVIEW!!!! Please e-mail me if you have a question about my writing, want me to be your beta-reader, or anything at gypsychic04@c4.com. I LOVE to beta-read- so E-MAIL me! And remember- REVIEW! :) Also- this story was written so long ago that there are LOTS of mistakes . . . so either e-mail me if you see any major flaws and editing errors . . . or whatever! :)  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel© belongs to James (Titanic) Cameron, Charles (I'll stop making fun of him for my ignorance of what else he has done) Eglee, and company. I owned them for a while, but they took them away :( and I was very sad . . . at least I can still play with the characters and get into their minds :) I do own a Logan clone and Alec is my love slave . . . so I guess I still have it pretty good! :)  


  


. . .  
  
  
. . .Y o u A l w a y s H u r t T h e O n e s Y o u L o v e. . .  
by Michelle Drake  
  
. . .  
. . .C h a p t e r O n e. . .  


  
  
"Maybe we should go out for dinner tomorrow night," said Logan washing the dishes, then adding with a chuckle, "I'm sick of cleaning up every night, how come you never wash the dishes?"  
  
"Because you're the man of the house, and because I don't want to, she said with a smile. Maybe we can go out next weekend.  
  
Why not tomorrow? I want all of Seattle to see the wonderful, beautiful women I am lucky enough to have, he said with a little gleam in his eye that only a person in love has, as he looked over her way as she was clearing the table.  
  
"I actually have other plans tomorrow night. Zack is back in Seattle, and I promised him I'd have dinner with him," she said almost reluctantly. She knew that Logan didn't like Zack all that much, that was why for the past few week she had been visiting him without Logan knowing.  
  
"Oh- Zack," he said downwardly, with an small edge in his voice. "I didn't know that he was back in town." Logan wasn't able to hide his irritation. He never liked Max spending time with him, especially because he knew that Zack card for her more than just their brother-sister relationship. "How come you never told me that he was back in town?"  
  
"Because I didn't feel like it. You know that I don't have to tell you everything I do," she said a little upset, knowing that she was jumping into the fight she knew they were going to have a little too quickly.  
  
"I don't think you should go," Logan almost demanded. "You know he thinks of you as more than just a sister." He knew that Max loved him, but he didn't want to end up losing her, especially to Zack. To him he was the only threat to being able to live with Max happily. He not only had to worry about him taking Max away to Canada to save her from the potential of Manticore's men, but he also had to worry about the ever present feelings that Zack had for Max that went much further then their strange brother-sister bond.   
  
"So you are forbidding me to see Zack?" she snapped a little too hastily.  
  
"No, I'd just rather you not go, that's all," he said busily scrubbing the last of the dishes.  
  
"Don't try to control me Logan Cale," she warned, then getting angry. "I can go anywhere with whoever I want. I'm not your property! What the hell do you think is going to happen if I go to dinner with him?"  
  
"I just don't want to lose you," he said softly.  
  
"Cut the crap. You just don't trust me," she accused.  
  
"What?" It was now his turn to get angry. Of course he didn't want to lose her. Losing her was his greatest fear in life, and the fact that she didn't believe cut into him painfully.  
  
"You heard me. You don't want me to go to dinner with him because you don't trust me. Not because you don't want to lose me," she spat back.  
  
"You believe whatever the hell you want to believe," he gave up, retreating to his study.  
  
"Oh yeah, you go escape and hide out like you always do," she yelled to his back.  
  
Logan turned around. "I'm going to my study to think, not to escape. I don't want to say anything that I'll regret."  
  
"You already did, when you tried to forbid me to see him," she said grabbing her coat. "He's my family! I spent half my life searching for him. If it weren't for him I would be dead. He has saved my life more than once, and if want to go see him I can!"  
  
"Max, don't leave, let's-"  
  
"There you go again!" she exclaimed exasperatedly, turning around. "If you can escape to your fortress of solitude, or whatever the hell you want to call it, then I can go for a ride on my bike," she said leaving in a huff, making sure to slam the door extra hard to prove her point, causing a painting to fall of the wall.  
  
Logan stared at the closed door, and the the painting on the floor, and sighed. He hated it when their fights ended like that.  
  


. . .  


  
The next morning Logan woke up, becoming aware that the spot next to him was empty and cold. That's when he realized that she hadn't come home that night. He knew that she had been angry, but not _that _angry. There had been other times that they had fought, but she had never not come home before. He instantly began to worry about her; thoughts of her getting captured by Manticore, or hurt, or even killed ran through his mind. He could feel himself begin to panic, as he walked into the living room, about to dial her pager. Before he could, he heard the door open, and Max walk in.   
  
She walked straight to the fridge, poured herself a glass of milk, and sat at the counter silently. The tension in the room almost unbearable.  
  
"Where were you last night? You never came home- I was starting to worry," said Logan a little more demanding then he had intended, hoping that she wouldn't take it the wrong way. He had no such luck.  
  
"There you go again!"  
  
"That's not what I meant to say. I just wanted to let you know that I really missed you last night, and when you didn't come home I thought that something could've have happened to you," he said more quietly, rubbing his tired eyes. It was apparent that he hadn't had a good nights sleep that night, and Max could tell.  
  
Logan sat down next to her. They both sat silently, until Logan spoke up again.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, "about last night. I really was- I really am afraid of losing you, and sometimes I'm afraid that maybe you'd rather be with someone who's more like you. Someone like Zack." He spoke so genuinely that Max knew that he was telling the truth.  
  
"You are more like me than he could ever be. You understand me better than he, or anyone else ever can or will," she said giving him a small smile. "You really have nothing to worry about. You aren't ever going to lose me, especially to him."  
  
"Maybe I overreacted," he said affectionately brushing a lock of her hair out of her face.  
  
"Maybe?" she said teasingly, trying to lighten up the mood, knowing it was her fault too.  
  
"You always want to win, don't you?" he joked.  
  
"No- I don't want to win, I just always do."   
  
"Are things between us okay? It just seems like for the past few months we haven't been getting along so well," he noted, still not sure about everything between them. Ever since she had started living with him the air seemed to be thick with tension, which seemed to be growing even more ominous throughout the weeks, like a dark rain cloud that was trying to cover up the sun.   
  
"Things between us are going to be fine," she said, hoping that would be true, eve though she too had been noticing the strain in their relationship.  
  
Little did they know that things between them were only beginning to get more and more difficult, and that this was only the calm before the storm.  
  


. . .  
  


Author's Note: Sorry SO short! (I promise that there will be longer chapters later on!) Review if you want me to continue . . . it does start out slowly, and gets a little better throughout the story . . . so tell me what you think. I am open to ANY suggestions! Luv y'all!   
  
  


you.always.hurt.the.ones.you.love.by.Michelle.Drake©  
gypsychic04@c4.com  



	2. C h a p t e r T w o

Author: Michelle D.R.A.K.E gypsychic04@c4.com  
  
Author's Note: Okay, here is chapter two, it took me forever to post, and I am greatly sorry, but I'm not exactly overwhelmed on the review front right now ;) *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* and I have a very busy schedule. I also had major revisions and plot holes to fix, so here it is. REVIEW and maybe I'll get you the next chapter sooner! :) Right now this isn't exactly my favorite story because it is far too simple and predictable so I am trying to fix it to make it better, so if anyone has ANY comments or suggestions as to how I could fix this I would greatly appreciate it! Also- I just posted a new story which takes place post Pollo Loco- it is one of my personal favorites, so please read: Torn Between. Thanks :)   
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Feedback: PLEASE, Please, please review, remember, flames are always good, and honesty is REQUIRED! Please tell me what you think!!!! I know this story could be fixed A LOT since I did write it ages ago, so please review and tell me if you think I should change something, or if I made a mistake. I am open to ANY suggestions! Every ten to fifteen or so reviews I'll post a new chapter . . . so review, review, REVIEW!!!! Please contact me if you have any questions about my writing, or if you want me to be your beta-reader, or anything at gypsychic04@c4.com. I LOVE to beta-read- so E-MAIL me!   
  
Disclaimer: Owned by monkeys, not me . . . if it were owned by me things would be much different . . . believe me.   


  


. . .  
  
  
. . .Y o u A l w a y s H u r t T h e O n e s Y o u L o v e. . .  
by Michelle Drake  
  
. . .  
. . .C h a p t e r T w o. . .  


  
The next night Max was getting ready to go out to dinner with Zack. Logan was trying his best to not say anything that would make Max upset. Especially since he knew how much Zack meant to her. He remembered how she had reacted when she had first found out that he was alive . . .  
  


. . .  


  
_Logan debated between telling her and not telling her what he had just found out. He wasn't even sure how it could be true. To his knowledge his findings were almost impossible. He wasn't sure how it could possibly be true, but what he was more unsure of was how Max was going to react to the news. He pushed the file into a folder and put the folder under a pile of papers on his desk. He hoped hiding it would make the whole problem disappear, but he knew it wasn't that easy. He would have to mention it to her eventually.  
  
Hey sexy, Max said playfully coming up behind Logan resting her hands on his shoulders. She came in so quietly that he didn't even know she was there.  
  
Hey beautiful, he said playing along, turning around to kiss her, pulling her closer to him until she was eventually on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder, loving being in the comfort of his embrace. Being so close to him she could feel the tension in his muscles.   
  
Is something wrong? she asked, still curled up in his lap.  
  
No, nothing is wrong, he lied, knowing that he couldn't lie to her for very long. She always had this ability to read him perfectly.   
  
You just seem a little tense, she observed, turning to look him in the eyes. No matter how well he tried to hide things form her, his eyes always gave him away. Something is wrong.  
  
No. Nothing is wrong. I am just a little tired, that's all.  
  
Whatever it is, you know that I'll find out eventually. Her tone was joking, almost teasing, not knowing the seriousness of what he was hiding from her. She got up from his arms, and began to walk out of the study.  
  
Of course you would be able to find out what I was hiding from you, if I actually, were in fact hiding something from you, he called to her back, hoping that she would buy his excuse.  
  
You think you can outsmart me with that lame excuse? she teased as she looked back at him with a smile.   
  
It's not an excuse, he lied again.  
  
Whatever you say. She gave up leaving the study. She peaked back in one more time to see Logan sigh heavily and take the file out from under the pile of papers. He paged through the contents, and rested his head in his hands, not knowing what to do with the information he had just learned. Max, not knowing what she was going to find, quietly snuck up behind him, and snatched the folder out of his hands.  
  
And you said you weren't hiding anything, she joked.  
  
Max, you really need to give that to me. His tone was surprisingly serious, which almost scared Max.  
  
What's wrong? she asked, not having seen the contents of the file yet. What are you hiding from me?  
  
Just give me the file, he said firmly.  
  
Logan, now I know that there is something wrong. Either you tell me what's in the file right now, or I open it and find out myself.   
  
Logan sighed, knowing that she was going to find out now, no matter what.  
  
Go ahead then, he said quietly, afraid of how she was going to react.  
  
Max opened the file, and began to read through the documents. With each page Logan could feel Max get more and more upset, and confused. When she was finally done she closed the file, and quietly placed it on the desk. She had no clue what to make of what she had found out.  
  
Max, are you okay? he asked after a moment of silence.  
  
Why would you hide something like that from me? her voice was strained as though she were trying her best to keep her emotions in check and in control.  
  
I wasn't sure that you- he was cut off.  
  
How on earth could you possibly keep something that important from me? How? she said raising her voice a little more. How could you not tell me that he is alive?  
  
I don't know if it is true- he was cut off by her again.  
  
Didn't you think that I deserved to know- regardless of whether it was true or not? If someone has information about a man with a barcode identical to Zack's that is in a hospital near Gillette, don't you think I deserve to know- no matter what? If it isn't true, then it isn't, but what if it is? At this point Max couldn't control her emotions, and was near the point of breaking down.   
  
Max, I didn't want to tell you until I was sure. He reached out to comfort her, but she pushed him away.  
  
I can't believe that you would keep something that important away from me! All I can think about some days is the fact that Zack is dead because of me- because of ME. And then you find out that he might possibly be alive, and mostly likely in the need of my help, and you decide to keep that form me!? She finally let her tears fall. They weren't solely because Logan had kept the information from her, but because her brother, who was supposed to be dead, was possibly out there.  
  
It's not like that Max. I didn't want to get your hopes up. I have no clue how true the information is. I just wanted to protect you- Max cut him off in mid sentence once again.  
  
You don't have to protect me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Just stay the hell out of my life, she yelled, not being able to control herself. She suddenly had to sit down and process everything. It was all too much for her. She could take the shock. She sat on the nearest chair, and drew in a shaky breath as she rested her head in her hands.  
  
Logan walked over to her. He knew that something like this was going to happen. He knew that she wasn't going to know what to believe. It would've been easier if he had sat her down and told her. Now all he could do was try to comfort her and hope that she would forgive him for not telling her sooner.  
  
Max, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell you unless I was sure. I should have just told you. I just didn't want you to get hurt in the long run. I love you so much and all I want to do is protect you. That's all I've ever wanted to do. I'll get the information verified and I will see if it is true, he said gently smoothing her hair.  
  
I don't understand how he could be alive. He- he- and I- Her tone was softer now and wasn't as harsh towards Logan as it was before. Now she was just confused and sad as she recalled everything that had happened.  
  
According to my contact a blond man was brought into a hospital a few days ago. He has a barcode tattoo on his neck, just like Zack's . . . it might be a mistake though . . . he spoke quietly. I promise you that I'll tell you as soon as I find out.  
  
Max hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest as she finally let all her tears for Zack out. I can't believe that he might actually be alive . . . she trailed off through her tears . . .   
  
_

. . .   


  
After the night Max had found out that Zack might be alive, Logan had gotten a confirmation that the man was actually Zack. After time things slowly got back to normal, but Max had a different place in her heart; Zack's heart; for him. Now as Logan watched Max get ready to go out with him, he tried to be understanding of the new bond that they shared. He was so afraid that he was going to say the wrong thing and upset her, which in this case meant avoiding her, only further adding to the tension. He didn't want to fight with her anymore. Even though things between them weren't bad, they still weren't good. Living together seemed to be more than he had bargained for.   
  
"Are you going to be really late?" asked Logan cautiously. "I just want to know if I should wait up for you. Maybe I can make a late night pizza, and we could watch an old movie or something."  
  
"It won't be too late," she said grabbing for her coat. "I guess around nine, ten at the latest. We're just going to get a bite to eat and maybe stop by at Crash, shoot some pool or something."  
  
"Okay," Logan said as she was about to walk out the door. "Max," he questioned as she left, gently grabbing her hand.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked turning around.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that I love you," he said sweetly, pulling her closer to him, softly kissing her on the lips. He needed to make sure that she knew that even though they kept on fighting, he still loved her.  
  
"I love you too," she said with a small smile as she left.   
  
He closed the door and at down on the couch with loud sigh. It wasn't because Max was going to dinner with Zack, but because things between him and Max were beginning to seem so much more difficult. Things had been so easy when they first got together. They had even started talking about possibly getting married, but then things became more strained as they began to fight more about the stupid little things. Max didn't know this, but Logan had even picked out a ring. He had been hoping to surprise her on the anniversary of the time they first met. Now he wasn't sure that they would even be able to be a couple until that long, let alone ever become husband and wife.   
  
He lay down on the couch, with the newspaper, and soon drifted off into a troubled sleep. Logan awoke several hours later. He looked at his watch and realized that it was already past midnight.  
  
He got up and looked around the apartment. He checked the bedroom, and saw that Max wasn't there. He then proceeded to check the bathroom, and the kitchen, and even his office. She wasn't there either. It didn't look like she had come home yet. He instantly began to worry. She had said that it was going to be an early night, and now it was already past midnight. All sorts of bad thoughts raced through his mind. What if she was in trouble or hurt? What if she was captured by Manticore again? He tried to tell himself that nothing was wrong but he couldn't help but worry. He sat back down and took his place on the couch, until he finally drifted back to sleep.  
  


. . .  


  
Max came home the next morning to find Logan asleep on the couch. She remembered that she had told him that she would be home early, and that he could wait up for her. She knew that he would be not only worried about her, but mostly likely very upset.  
  
Logan woke up to the aroma and sounds of Max cooking breakfast.  
  
"Hey sleepy head," she said, handing him a plate of pancakes.   
  
"I'm not hungry," he said despondently, waiting for an explanation of where she was all last night.  
  
"You waited up for me last night, didn't you," asked Max carefully stepping around the issue.  
  
"Yeah," he stated with barely any emotion, trying not to get angry with her. "Until about four in the morning."  
  
"You are waiting for an explanation, aren't you?" She was trying her hardest to approach the situation gingerly, but she knew she was being unsuccessful  
  
"Maybe you should stop asking me questions and just tell me what the hell is going on. The way she was stepping around the subject starting to make him uneasy.  
  
"Well," she started. "Me and Zack decided to hit a bar afterwards, but then when I started on home I realized I didn't have my sector pass, and the stupid cops wouldn't let me past, so I stayed at Zack's. I would've called, but he doesn't have his phone hooked up yet, and I figured you'd be sleeping and I didn't want to wake you," she explained.   
  
Logan didn't say anything.  
  
"Say something- anything," she pleaded. "Yell at me, or get angry, but don't just sit there say nothing."  
  
"I'm not angry, it's not that big of a deal," he lied, not wanting to get into a big fight. He didn't even think about yelling at her for making him so worried. Getting into a huge argument was the last thing he wanted at the moment. She was safe now and that was all the mattered. "I just wish that you had called."  
  
"You're lying. I know you well enough to know that you are lying."  
  
"It's not that big of a deal, lets just forget about it," he said faking a smile.  
  
"You're really not mad?" she asked almost surprised.  
  
"Just a little upset," he confessed, still lying because he was more than just a little upset. "But it isn't that big of a deal."  
  
"I'm still really sorry," she said putting her hands around him, and leaning in to kiss him.  
  
He kissed her back, trying not to stay mad at her for long.  
  
"C'mon, eat some breakfast!" she teased, pushing the plate in front of him. "What was the use of you teaching me how to cook, if you won't eat?"  
  
"All right," he said as she got out the syrup, and some orange juice.  
  
When they had finished eating breakfast, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Will you get that?" asked Max, grabbing some towels out of the linen closet. "I'm going to take a bath."  
  
"Yeah, sure," he said walking to the door. He opened it to find the one person he really didn't feel like talking to, especially this morning .  
  
"Max left her coat last night," said Zack almost awkwardly, handing the coat to Logan, trying not to be too jealous of the fact that Logan was the man that Max wanted to be with. The previous night he had thought it was his chance to finally be with Max, but he was wrong. Logan had been all she talked about at dinner, and he could tell that he didn't have a chance with her. Max was in love with Logan, and there was nothing he could do to change that. If he couldn't have a chance to be with her, he didn't want Logan to be with her either. he wished that there were a way to make Logan not want to be with Max. Logan was the only threat to Max's safety and the only roadblock standing in the way of him and Max ever starting a romantic relationship.  
  
"I'll give this to Max, and tell her you dropped by," said Logan, forcing himself to be friendly, and not just slam the door in his face. "Thanks for bringing it."  
  
Before Logan could shut the door, Zack had formulated a plan.  
  
"I don't know if Max said anything about this, or told you, or is planning on telling you, but I think that there is something that you need to know."  
  
"And what's that?" asked Logan cautiously.  
  
She must not have told you. I guess it really isn't my place to be saying all this then. Zack was trying to use reverse psychology to plant ideas in to Logan's head. This way, maybe, just maybe, he had a slight chance with her.  
  
Must not have told me what? His tone both demanding and questioning.  
  
I really don't think it is my place to be telling you this, he added again, noting that this plan was working far better than he could have ever hoped.  
  
Just tell me goddamnit, Logan said, knowing that Zack's was definitely keeping something from him that he needed to know.  
  
"After hitting the bar last night, we were both a little drunk, and one thing lead to another, and-" he trailed off convincingly. "She never mentioned that you and her were still together until this morning . . ."  
  
Logan didn't know what to say. He just stood there, his stare cold and emotionless as he tried to swallow the information that he had just learned. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind until now, he hadn't seen it coming at all.  
  
Zack continued, She never mentioned anything the other nights either.  
  
Logan managed to say.  
  
"I better go," said Zack not answering Logan's other question. He knew that he had done all that he could to possibly get himself a chance to be with Max.  
  
Logan shut the door gently, and walked to his office, shutting the door behind him softly. He wanted to slam the door with all his might, or perhaps break it off it's hinges. But all he could do was latch it gently, trying to react as rationally as possible, trying to keep his emotions in control. He sat down at his desk, not knowing what to feel. He instantly wanted to become angry at Zack, then Max, but then he was just sad, then confused. That's when the reality set in, Max slept with Zack, and was now going around pretending like nothing had happened . . .  
  


. . .  
  


Author's Notes: Please forgive the poor quality of this chapter . . . I wrote most of it at 2am . . . the next chapters will be much better :) Please review! This story needs all the help it can get, so please give me any suggestions :) A quick side note: please read Torn Between, my newest fic and new personal favorite. Thanks! Luv y'all :)   
  
  
  


you.always.hurt.the.ones.you.love.by.Michelle.Drake©  
gypsychic04@c4.com  



	3. C h a p t e r T h r e e

Author: Michelle D.R.A.K.E gypsychic04@c4.com  
  
Author's Note: Welcome to the world of the DA soap-opera! *rolls eyes* I read over this story and realized how much it seems like a bad soap opera it seems, in my oh-so humble opinion. *Sigh* maybe some of you may enjoy this, but the more I go over this story (I wrote it almost a year ago) I realize how dumb it actually is. If anyone has any suggestions as to how to fix this, PLEASE e-mail me or review and tell me how to fix it! I beg of you, any comments are welcome! It gets a little better once you reach chapter seven, but that might be a while . . . I am posting ever so slowly because I really hate this story and editing this is a big task (as you can tell, this isn't very well edited, so please forgive my grammar and punctuation!). I am writing some new material that is much better than this, so bear with me! The story that comes after this is much better than this, so I will try to hurry up and finish this so that I can post the next in the series. Thanks to anyone who is reading this story- again, any feedback is welcome! Luv y'all! :)   
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Feedback: Feedback is GREATLY appreciated, especially so that I can find some way to salvage this trash . . . That's what I get for going through the trash folder and attempting to salvage the remains of this story! E-mail me at gypsychic04@c4.com if you have any comments, questions of need a beta reader! Thanks!   
  
Disclaimer: Whatdya' think? Not mine . . . at this point I'm gonna' say that this story isn't mine either . . . Fox can have. I don't want it anymore (maybe I'll take it back later though).   


  


. . .  
  
  
. . .Y o u A l w a y s H u r t T h e O n e s Y o u L o v e. . .  
by Michelle Drake  
  
. . .  
. . .C h a p t e r T h r e e. . .  


  
"Knock, knock, knock," said Max open the door to Logan's study. "If you're not busy I was thinking that maybe you want to watch an old movie or something," she suggested, resting her hands on his shoulder feeling him tense up a little. She hoped that she could find a way to make up for making him wait up for her all night.  
  
Logan pulled away. "Maybe another night," he replied coldly.  
  
"Is something the matter?" asked Max, hearing the coldness in his voice, and sensing that he was angry.  
  
"Everything is fine," he lied, not being able to hide his anger. He could barely stand to look at her. He began to shuffle aimlessly through some files, hoping she would get the hint and leave.  
  
"Well how about a movie instead," she suggested, confused by his behavior.  
  
"I'm really busy right now."  
  
"Well how about taking a break," she tried again.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? I said that I'm busy," he snapped.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked even more confused.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, would you please just leave me alone?"  
  
"Well, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," she teased, hoping to lighten up his mood.  
  
"Well at least I didn't wake up in someone else's bed," he snapped angrily.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said taken aback by his fierceness. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't act like you don't know," he said upset.   
  
"Well I don't know," she said irritated. I may be able to leap from a twenty story window and make a guy three times my size cry, but mind reading isn't something that they programmed into me, so maybe you should just say what you are trying to say.  
  
"I know that you slept with Zack," he said slowly and painfully.  
  
"What?" She had no clue where this was coming from.  
  
"You heard me," he said forcefully, full of anger. He could barely look at her, let alone talk to her.  
  
"That is a bunch of bullshit," she spat back hurt, then a little more softly. "How can you possibly believe that? Don't you trust me?"  
  
"I don't know what to believe! Me and you had just had a fight, then you spend a night with a man who obviously cares a lot about you, and you had just had a few drinks. Anything could've happened."  
  
"But nothing did," she said, still upset by what he was saying. "How could you possibly think that I would do something like that?"  
  
"Because you did the same thing on our anniversary, when you went and had that fling, or whatever the hell you want to call it, with Rafer!" he spat. He instantly regretted saying it when he saw Max's face.  
  
Max said nothing, but her face said it all. She quickly looked down, not wanting to let him see how much he had hurt her. He had hurt her more than he had intended. Max finally looked up, and blinked back tears, but it was no use, and they soon left a wet trail down her cheek. Normally no one could make her cry, but to hear these words come from the man that she thought could never hurt her was too much to take.  
  
"Max-" he started, trying to apologize. He knew that when she had slept with Rafer, it hadn't been her fault, and that she had been truly sorry. She didn't deserve that comment. She didn't deserve anything that he was saying to her. He knew he was jumping to conclusions.   
  
"Shut up-" she said hurt, "just shut up! I don't care what the hell you have to say," she said, control her feelings as she left the study.  
  
Logan quickly got up and followed her.  
  
"I didn't mean what I just said," he began, as she grabbed her coat to leave.  
  
"When I slept with Rafer, it wasn't me, it was something that Manticore tricked up inside me. It meant nothing to me, and afterward I cried because I felt so bad about what I did. I never wanted to sleep with him. We weren't even together then. How dare you bring that up! And how dare you say that I slept with Zack because I had done the same thing before-because it isn't the same thing." she yelled, finally breaking down.  
  
"I know," he said blocking the doorway. "I was angry- I shouldn't have brought that up. Let's talk- please don't leave," he pleaded.  
  
"We have nothing to talk about," she said, pushing past him, and leaving. She hated the way that she ran whenever things got too difficult to handle, but all she knew was that she had to get out of there.  
  


. . .  


  
"I made her cry," Logan said upset. "I can't believe that I was such a jerk. She must hate me."  
  
"It's not that bad," said Bling.  
  
"You're just saying that to make me feel better, but it isn't going to work. I can't believe I said that to her."  
  
"Things will work out."  
  
"And after all that, I still don't know if she slept with Zack or not. She never said she did, but she never said she didn't. I just don't know what to do," said Logan helplessly, to Bling.  
  
"Do you love her?" he asked simply.  
  
"Of course I do," replied Logan. It was an easy answer, no matter what he loved her.  
  
"How much do you love her?"  
  
"A lot," he said, then adding, "more than anything."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have a problem. Just forget everything," he suggested.  
  
"But I can't. I really don't think I can."  
  
"If you love her as much as you say you do, then you should be able to forget everything. If she did sleep with him, then you should be able to forgive her, and if she didn't then she didn't. Just trust her. And if you don't trust her then you are a jerk that doesn't deserve her," he spoke truthfully, hoping his words would have some effective on Logan. After watching Logan and Max dance around each other that first year they met he knew they loved each other, and he hated to see either of them hurting.   
  
"I do trust her . . . but-" he sighed not knowing what to do.  
  
"Just forgive her," said Bling. "If she did sleep with Zack, she is probably just as sorry about it as she was about sleeping with Rafer. It probably meant nothing."   
  
"Yeah," he said sadly, getting up and walking to the window, watching the rain gently fall from the sky. He just hoped it were that easy . . .  
  


. . .  
  


Author's Note: Sorry that wasn't that great of quality, any feedback as to how I could fix this is greatly appreciated! Thanks to all that have read this far! Luv y'all! :)  
  
  
  


you.always.hurt.the.ones.you.love.by.Michelle.Drake©  
gypsychic04@c4.com  


  
  



End file.
